


$83

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [410]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: from the TFLN meme, thebaconsandwichofregret asked for Scott again: Dollars spent: $83, Girls kissed: 4, Girls slept with:2, Girls currently making me breakfast:1, Fucks given: 0





	

Scott sniggered and hit ‘send’ then rolled over to lie flat on his back in the wreckage of the bed.  Last night had been a _good_  night, with the drinking and the dancing, and the body shots and the very pretty posse of girls who had invited him back to their sorority house for more shots before he had ended up here.

John had said to text him updates as to how Scott’s mini-vacation was going.  Scott would pay good money to see his brother’s face when he read that text.

In the meantime, it smelled like Anna was frying bacon, and the coffee was calling him, but he was also feeling too fucked out and boneless to get off this bed.

There were way worse ways to wake up on a Sunday morning.

Under his hand, his phone buzzed, and Scott laughed as he flicked it open, ready for whatever teasing John might have.

He froze as he saw a reply from his father.

“A lady is worth more than $83, so be a gentleman and at least take her out for brunch.  Glad to see you’re enjoying your downtime, but I do hope you’re playing safe.  Also, I assume this was for John so I passed it onto him. Dad”

Scott gasped and remembered to breath.  Sitting up slowly, he scrolled through his contacts, found ‘Tracy, Jeff’ and changed it to ‘Tracy, DAD’ so it was no longer right next to John’s entry in his phone.

He then turned it off and buried his face in his hands for a moment, picturing all the horrible tortures and knowing smirks that awaited him when he went home.

Fuck it.  He had an amazing night with some lovely ladies, and he wasn’t going to let them ruin it.  Scott stood up, found some pants, and went down to help Anna make breakfast.


End file.
